The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Goblet of Fire
by SakuraCherryBlossomKokoro
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when Ed lives in somewhere like NY and gets invited to Hogwarts? What if he meets Harry and Co. Read and find out. Kinda my first published story so go easy on me please. R&R :D I'm going to Update again but I still need to work on the story</html>
1. Prolouge and help :

Hello everyone

To all of you who read this:

I hope you will like this story. I want to say this so you will be prepared. This story will contain EdWinry so if you don't like it your problem.

Now I want you all to know this is the first time I Uploaded a story. So please review cause I kinda need the moral support.

If you liked this story I will upload some more. (I'm referring to the future)

Last but not least; I hope you enjoy this story. THANKS! :*

Short summery (which might turn out long)

Ed and Al go through everything like in the manga only except being in Amestris they are in America and this happens in the 2010 sorta, give or take a year, and yes America will probably be as modern as it is today and alchemy is allowed, though not known so much. It is still a military weapon and Automail also exists. I know it's kind of confusing and it probably will be (I hope not through). So this happens after the Promised Day without Ed loosing his Alchemy. He is also only 14 or less when the Promised Day ends. And not the twists: Ed and Winry are models, about their background you'll find out later. They are both smart (meaning Ed is still a genius and Winry is very smart, better then … BUT THEN IT WOULDN'T BE A SURPRISE! (So I need to shut up).

Bye and Hope you like it :D

PS:Oh and I DON'T own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter or any other character from an anime I might write. I do however own this plot.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ed and Alphonse Elric are well known alchemists in U.S. Ed managed to find the Philosopher Stone and restored his and Al's body to normal. Due to the recovery of their bodies Ed finally had his growth sprout and in a few weeks time Ed was almost with a head taller than Winry. Their life was quite normal. Do to his brothers pressuring he even forgave his father and allowed him to have custody over them again.

It was 6:30 am in the morning Ed woke to an annoying sound of knocking on his window. He looked up to see a brown owl knocking on his window with a letter attached to his leg.

'WHAAAAAAA.' Al hurried to his brothers room. He quickly climbed the stairs and knocked down the door.

'Brother what happened? Why are you screaming?' Al asked his brother alarmed. Ed just pointed to the window.

'You screamed like a madman because there's an owl at your window with a letter attached to it's feet?' Then it clicked. 'Wait what is an owl doing at your window? Should we let it in? See what it wants?' Al asked panicked.

'You let it in, it's your idea!' Ed said sitting up on his bed and calming down himself down. Al opened the window for the owl and it landed next to Ed. Before he could scream again he saw there were actually two letters one for him and one for Alphonse. He carefully removed the letters from the bird's legs looking at the letters. The owl took flight a moment later. Ed tossed Al his letter.

'What is this brother and what's with the address?' Al asked confused, but his brother was a step ahead of him. He was already opening and reading the letter.

'WHAT THE HELL?' He shouted.

They heard footsteps approach the door and turn to look at their dad panting catching his breath.

'What happened?' He asked confused. Al walked silently over to him and handed him the letter.

'Oh! So you guys just got it?' They turned to their father surprised.

'You knew about this shit?' Ed asked.

'Off course, your mother did to, that's where we met. If I'm correct Winry should have gotten one by this time around.'

'She is getting one to?' Ed asked bewildered.

'Pinako got one to at the time so I believe she will to.'

'Is this seriously real? I mean magic can't be real, can it?' he asked uncertain.

'Oh it's real alright.'

'Where is this Hogwarts Dad?' Alphonse asked his father skeptic.

'Scotland.' He answered simply.

'So let me get this straight? We have to fly almost across the globe to go to a freaking school?' Ed asked with a fake smile, not even trying to hide that he was angry.

' I was invited to go back as an Alchemy teacher. Off course you could attend school here but if you're gone go through all of that it would be better if you learned it the right way. And it is a very good school.' He finished.

'Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have to meet Winry and go to a photo shoot after that an interview and a meeting with our managers. So tell us about it when we get back' he said heading to the closet to get some clothes appropriate for the interview. He quickly found some clothes then headed to the bathroom to change and get ready.

'Brother sure has an awesome life' Al commented.

'I think it will do Edward some good to be away from all off this' his father said.

'I'm still here you know! Bye Al, bye old man, meet you at eight.' He said took off.

'You could at least eat!' Hohenheim yelled after him 'That boy'.

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

Winry was waiting in the limo outside for Edward. The door opened and Ed hurried to get in.

'About time.' Winry said frustrated as he finally arrived.

'Sorry I just got this really weird letter.' He said. 'I missed you.' He added and kissed her.

'Don't think you're forgiven that easy.' She said but kissed him back. 'I got the letter to by the way. The one from Hogwarts I mean.' She said between kisses.

'So are we going?'

'Why not?'

'Well even through magic is real our life is here. We can't just leave what we have built here. We have many offers and very high chance to get a movie offer.' He sighed.

'But we are still children we can do this after we graduated from school and magic could save our lives one day.' Winry said.

'Alchemy could to, and I spent my whole life devoted to the Law of Equivalent Exchange we sacrificed so much and now find out that we could have used magic. It really is hard to take in at once.' He sighed again.

'It would do you some good to be away from all off this, trust me. And you already repaired you're mistake. Now let's go through these offers. We could still do a few before leaving, term starts on September first.' She said.

The shoot was done in two hours. Ed cell rang; he looked to see that Mustang was calling him.

'What do you want General Bastard?' he asked Mustang.

'I have a new assignment for you Fullmetal.' He said. 'You will attend the school with your brother and Miss Rockbell Presidents order…'

'But, but…'

'No buts Fullmetal. You will attend or I will have you court marshaled. The government will pay for your school supplies.' He said and hung up.

'Good God, that son-of-a-bitch has some nerve.' He growled.

'What happened, Ed?' Winry asked worried.

'Looks like we have to attend school because it's an order. I should have quit the stupid military.'

* * *

><p>AN:Don't hate me (runs to safety) I know it's not great but you could always give me ideas. Oh and I would need a beta reader or just tell me my mistakes :P<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys, how's it going? Guess what? Three or four people liked my story. That made me pretty happy, but still no one reviewed the first chapter :((. Anyway this is the second chapter and it will be kind of boring but it is sort of like an explanation, like the prolouge is. By the way as a favor I would like to ask you guys to tell me if I make grammar mistakes. And I know it isn't very exciting yet but I hope it will get better. I am currently... well I would be lying if I told you that I'm working on the fifth chapter, truth is that I am kind of... okay reeeally lazy so I won't do anything unless I see a reason for it or if I'm in the mood. So please review and tell me what you like or dislike about the story. I don't expect anyone to say they love it, I'm not naive. So please review and "show me the light".:P

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: At the interview<p>

'Do you two have any plans for the future? The reporter a Miss Johnson asked.

'Well right now we have many offers from fashion magazines and such, which is great; we also plan to go to a private school starting from fall.' Ed answered her.

'Why now?' she asked, curios.

'Well we sort of dropt out off school at the age of nine or ten. Off course we already caught up, actually both of us graduated from collage a few months ago. We just wish to attend school like normal people. Well almost normal. Edward off course objected but he has to go.' She said grinning.

'Why is that?' the reporter turned to him.

'Well as you well know I am in the military and my CO ordered me to go.' He said.

'What about the offers you get during the time you are away?'

'Well I hope we will have a few months worth of vacation, probably during summer like any normal school. We will catch up then and about the bigger and more important offers we are a call away.' He added grinning.

'You never really answered why you entered the military so young.'

'Well I wasn't your everyday kid…'

'That's an understatement alchemy freak.' She said grinning.

'I wasn't talking to you auto-mail junkie.' He snapped.

'Don't worry, we're not really fighting, these are the nicknames we gave each other as children. You could call it taunting actually. We are just kidding and having fun.' Winry said with a sweet smile.

'So anyway I was always more interested in alchemy and could understand the texts when I was learning to read. My brother and I studied alchemy all of our life. We could understand what the teachers said quickly and were quickly bored during classes so at the age of ten, maybe we dropped out of school so we could study more alchemy, to be able to help other people, really a child's dream, but we tried anyway. At the age of twelve I took the State Alchemist Exam and passed. That's the story.' He finished his face not betraying any emotion.

'You must have been called a prodigy to be able to pass that test. I heard must adults can't pass it.'

'Well we finished school, high school and collage in two months. Actually Ed finished in one month and I in two. He is a prodigy.'

'But you must be to; to be able to finish it in two months is no small matter.' She said

'Thank you.' Winry said and blushed.

'Do you think you will get a movie offer anytime soon?'

'Well I hope we do but that will make it harder to attend school, because we will be away for months. But we can cope.' Winry said still blushing.

'Well it's been great talking to you two I hope we can repeat this interview some time. I wish good luck to the both of you in the future.' She said.

'It's been our pleasure.' Ed said while he and Winry smiled angelic smiles.

At the meeting

'Why didn't you two tell me about this private school?' the managers said together.

'Calm your horses will you. We only found out this morning. And Mustang said I had to attend and so does Winry. She wanted to anyway. Al and Dad will to.' Ed said tired.

'Well I hope you will be free during November first and march …'

'Did we get a movie offer?' Ed and Winry asked together.

'Yes' she told them.

'We did it.' They said together. Ed held his hand for a high-five.

'I have to inform Mustang and the Headmaster. What kind of movie are we talking about?' He asked his manager.

'Well it's an action/romance and strangely you two are the main characters…' she was cut of by another round of screams.

'Who wanted us as main characters?' Ed asked suspicious.

'It's a Warner Bros productions so don't worry, it's safe. It's a once in a life time opportunity for you two. This could launch you carriers so please accept.' She almost pleaded.

'We already accepted' Winry said enthusiastic.

'See Winry I told you we shouldn't go to that school, but it doesn't matter anymore.'

After the meeting

'So what do you do now?' Winry asked Ed.

'Well it's only six so we could go shopping to a mall or where ever you want and meanwhile get some food because I'm starving.' He said.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know it's really platonic but bear with me. I think it will get better in the next chapters. Review pleeeeeeease.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Hi guys! I recieved a review earlier and thought you might be happy if I update:P. This is part of the original story I wrote and it is as I wrote it before. Sorry if it's a let-down but oh well. Anyway I will maybe just finish the story in this manner and put a Sequel where some parts will be described. What do you think? I'm lazy so I won't rewrite it probably:P Yeah I'm not really leaving any choices am I?

This chapter is relatively short again. I think the next one is longer :)) But I don't want to spoil the fun:P

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Family<p>

At eight

They entered the house with way to much clothes.

'Brother, Winry did you buy a store again?' Al complained.

'We only bought a few clothes because we only had two hours to shop. We wanted to celebrate.' He added grinning.

'What are you celebrating?' Al asked his brother.

'I can't tell you just yet; by the way we are going to Hogwarts because General Bastard ordered me to go. He will pay my school supplies, not that I need charity.' He was still mad that he was forced to attend. 'Oh I have to speak with Dad about some official business, where is he?' Ed asked his brother.

'He's in his study.' He answered.

'Come on Winry.' He pulled her to his fathers study.

At the study

Ed entered the room without knocking first; he pulled Winry with him and sat her down in a chair next to him.

'Yes Edward?' Hohenheim asked him.

'Well old man I have good news, plenty of that and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?' He said grinning.

'The good news I guess.' He said uncertain.

'Well I will attend Hogwarts as you wished. Colonel…General Bastard said it's an order. And…' He went and checked if Al was listening. He found Al eavesdropping behind the door. 'Al I said you will find out latter. Now please don't snoop around if I ask you.' He said closing the door once again.

'Well looks like you will have to read this because somebody's snooping around. We wanted to tell you ourselves.' Ed handed him the contract. Hohenheim examined it and his eyes widened.

'Are you to serious? It's not a joke is it?' He asked incredulous.

'Yeah, it's true. But you have to speak with…' he mouthed Dumbledore 'and have to warn him about that and also you have to ask the Headmaster to put a spell or whatever on our cells so people can contact us, the General to. I also need my laptop because Mustang will probably send me paperwork. He just loves to give it to me because he knows I actually do it. I wish Hawkeye; sorry Miss Mustang comes back from vacation soon. She is the only one who knows how to keep him in line.' He sighed again.

'I will Owl him and the Headmaster. And we will see what we can do about it. I think we should leave on July first so you will have time to catch up and a well deserved vacation.' He said.  
>'Thanks old man. Come on Winry we have to look through the offers. See what we can do before July.'<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short, I'm not talking about Ed because if he were here he'd hit me on the...spoke to soon...head...sigh...<p>

Next one is longer But it's the fifth chapter that I love:D

Oh PS: For those who might misunderstand Ed is only talking about one persone but he wants Al to think he's talking about someone else too. Aren't I weird?


	5. Chapter 4

AN: So I'm back! This chapter was written pretty long ago, but you will have to admit it is longer:P. Anyway this chapter is still dull in my opinion but hey I hope you will enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Departure<p>

July first

'Good-bye Granny I will miss you very much, I already do.' Winry said to her grandmother with tears in her eyes.

'Don't worry you'll visit me during Christmas.' She hugged her.

They boarded the plane. Winry and Ed sat next to each other. Winry started crying a few minutes after she sat down.

'Winry it's okay. I promise you will see her soon.' He said hugging her so she could cry in to his chest. He kissed her lightly, just a peck on the lips, but it helped her calm down. He then kissed her forehead and brushed the tears of with his fingers. Then a nerve popped. 'WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST GO BACK TO DOING WHAT YOU WERE DOING? THIS ISN'T A FREAKIN MOVIE!' He growled, the others turned away from them. Winry chuckled. 'What's so funny?' he asked in a soft voice trying to hide his anger.

'Nothing, nothing…' She said.

In the U.K.

'So where are we going to stay?' Ed asked.

'We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron.' He answered. 'It's an inn for wizards, so to speak.'

'Oh come on can't we stay in a hotel? I don't want to stay in a stinking inn. Why do we have to?' Ed complained.

'Edward…' Winry scowled.

'Brother…'

'You all need to get used to the idea that magic exists, plus Diagon Ally is very close from there and easy to reach.' Hohenheim said.

'Great…' Ed muttered under his breath. 'Let's catch a cab and go to that Leaky Cauldron where ever it is.'

At the Leaky Cauldron

'Oh come on Dad really. _Why can't we stay in a hotel? Please!_' He asked in Japanese.

'Cause we won't so stop complaining.' His father answered.

'Fine but once we bought our school stuff I will go shopping with Winry like normal people in a mall or something.' Ed said looking triumphant.

'This is what you were planning all along.' His father sighed and nodded.

After they bought their wands and so on Ed and Winry went look at the Muggle side of London.

In an Armani store

Aunt Petunia and Vernon Dursley were picking out a suit for a meeting

'Ed stop complaining, you already tricked your father to let us shop in a Muggle store. Man I'm never going to get used to these terms. Wizards, Muggle, magic stupid things. Anyway stop complaining already. We have to pick a suit out for you anyway, since we have to attend a meeting before we start shooting the movie, a photo-shoot to probably.' Winry scolded Ed.

'I know Winry but I hate wearing suits, and I already have like ten suits.' Ed complained.

'But this is a special occasion so shut it, baka.' Winry said picking out a suit for Ed.

'Vernon did you hear what they said?' Petunia asked in whispers.

'Bloody foreigners. Bloody wizards.' Vernon cursed under his breath.

'I didn't even want to come, but no fly to the U.K. give up your life just so you learn how to pull a rabbit out of a hat.' Ed complained again.

'Oh come on Ed, don't be like that, you know it won't be that bad.' Winry encouraged him.

'I like the way that guy thinks.' Vernon said grinning then went to them.

'I think that would suit you.' He said.

'What do you want gramps?' Ed said irritated.

'Edward don't be rude! Sorry he just doesn't have manners. Can we help you with something?' she asked in a sweet voice.

'I just heard you talking about that stupid place; you might want to talk a little quitter, so others won't hear you. They might think your idiots.' He said looking torn between a grin and anger.

'Thank you for warning us, but how did you know about you know…' Winry asked.

'Well my um nephew goes there. Harry Potter. It's nice to know that not everyone wants to go there. Vernon Dursley by the way.' He said holding out a hand.

'Winry Rockbell and this idiot is Edward Elric.' She said shaking his hand. Ed shook it to.

'Would you like a tour of the city? It's nice to meet normal people for a change.' Vernon asked.

'That would be great.' Winry said enthusiastic.

'Alright, um thank you but we have to be back by ten. Just a second so I can call my brother to let him know. Could we take him to? But if we do don't say anything about what you heard, the movie I mean. He doesn't have to know yet.' He said and walked away to call his brother.

'Thank you again.' Winry smiled an angelic smile. Ed came back.

'Alright can we meet my brother at Totenhem Road?' He asked and off they went.

* * *

><p>AN: So they meet the Dursleys, shock right? Don't stare at me angry cause life sucks. I don't like them but I thought, oh wait I didn't think I just wrote. Anyway when I finally finish the fifth and probably longest chapter yet I think that will probabl be your favorite. Oh and give me some ideas if you wish. Until next time.:D<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I know it has been a very long time and I'm sorry I just couldn't finish this chapter. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: At King's Cross on September 1<p>

'Hey Dad, are you going to stay in a compartment with us?' Ed asked his father.

'No I'm going to the teacher's compartment' he sighed.

'Great, meet you at the platform when we arrive.' Ed said rushing on and pulling Winry and Alphonse with him.

They found an empty compartment at the middle of the train put their luggage away; Ed helped Winry with hers, and sat down. Ed let Al have a couch while he shared with Winry, not that he complained.

Al fell asleep in a matter of seconds, being in the Gate for such a long time still wore his body out.

Ed lay on his back, his head in Winry's lap. He was reading his fifth year Arithmancy book while Winry was playing with his hair. She suddenly leaned down and kissed Edward. He was shocked for a few seconds but then closed his eyes and kissed her back with force. He's tongue traced Winry's lower lip and she complied, letting their tongues dance together.

'Eww, get a room.' Al complained.

They broke apart and Ed smirked.

'Don't worry Al, I'm sure you'll find someone at this school then you'll understand that this is just the tip of the iceberg…OWW that hurt Winry.' He complained when she smacked him on the head.

'Don't be an ass and let him be a kid since he can. I would have done the same thing at his age.' She said angry.

'No you didn't remember that time…Oww!' he was cut off by another smack. 'Would you stop doing that, I wasn't really serious you know.' He said kissing her cheek.

'Fine, you're off the hook but please don't bring up this kind of stuff.' She said blushing. Ed went back to his reading.

Halfway through the train ride Ed and Al were fast asleep while Winry was reading Ancient Runes. Ed was still sleeping with his head in her lap. He snuggled closer to her stomach pressing his nose to her belly and snaking his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She pulled him into a light hug but gasped when he kissed her stomach. He trailed kisses down till her waist. Then he rolled the fabric up so he can kiss her skin. Winry blushed but stayed quiet. He trailed kisses up till her bra, he then let the fabric fall, sat up and trailed kisses from her neck to her jaw. Finally he kissed her on the lips, immediately deepened the kiss. His arms were around her waist pulling her closer. They broke apart after a few minutes.

'Don't you want to lie down? I was comfortable so you would be too.' He said grinning. She nodded blushing while he sat up and she lied down her head now on his lap. He grinned and kissed her forehead.

Winry woke up to Ed gently shaking her and whispering her name.

'Are we there yet?' she asked stifling a yawn.

'No we still have an hour. Dad came in while you were sleeping. Al woke up an hour ago, his playing with his cat.' He said smiling. Winry sat up and arranged her hair.

'We should change into our uniforms.' He said putting down the Arithmancy book Winry was reading. He was just finishing it. He pulled out his uniform from the trunk as Al pulled out his and Winry hers. They got dressed and started talking about school.

'What do you think the classes will be like? I mean Herbology seems interesting.' Al said.

'Well it will be like a normal school without the normal part. I wonder what the teachers will be like. There will be times I may get phone calls from important people; I will need to answer it. It's a good thing Dumbledore charmed the cell phones and my laptop. I don't know if I could take it if I wouldn't have them.' He sighed dramatically.

'Don't exaggerate Edward it won't be so bad.' Winry sighed. She looked at Ed's cell and saw the background picture. She smiled. 'I remember this picture; we just started dating it was our second photo-shoot. Ah it brings back memories.' She smiled again an angelic smile.

'I know it's one of my favorites.' He smiled back. 'Do you want some Pumpkin Pie? The trolley lady came by and we bought some'. He said taking out a few Pumpkin Pies and handing it to Winry.

'Where's Al?' Winry asked him surprised that he disappeared.

'I think his cat disappeared. Don't worry these cat's are trained to follow their owner and to come back to them.' He saw her confused look and continued 'The guy at the store told me' 'Oh' was her answer.

Meanwhile Al was looking for his cat he named it 'Trisha' and found her in Harry, Ron and Hermione's compartment.

'Excuse me did you see…Trisha!' He exclaimed as he saw his cat lying next to Crockshanks. 'Sorry if I disturbed you I was just looking for my cat.' He said and smiled an angelic smile. Harry and Ron grinned back, while Hermione blushed. 'Oh where are my manners, I'm Alphonse Elric.' He said extending a hand. Harry and Ron shook it, Hermione did to but hesitantly.

'Ron Weasley' Ron said.

'Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger.' He said grinning with Ron about how Hermione wasn't able to introduce herself but Hermione surprised them when she asked 'Are you a transfer student? You can't be a first year.' 'You're right I'm transferring to forth year.' Al answered.

'Where did you transfer from?' Ron asked him. 'Well I didn't go to wizard school before. Dad said that we didn't get our letters because…our foster-parents hid it from us.' Al didn't want to lie but it was Edward's choice to tell that he's in the military. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, they didn't believe what he said was true but decided that it was none of their business. 'So how did you transfer, I mean did they test you?' Hermione asked. 'Well yeah I was tested from the years I had missed out written and physical so to speak. It was pretty easy I guess.' 'How much did you get?' Hermione asked a smug look on her face. 'Well they said that Outstanding wasn't enough for me, brother and Winry, so I guess I did okay.' He said innocently. Hermione's face fell, frowning. He did better than she did, but she didn't want to admit it. She said nothing. Ron and Harry asked him about the Quidditch World Cup. He said he wasn't there cause he had to study for the exams.

'I heard what happened, such a pity. The Bulgarians were awesome, I'm happy thou that the Irish won. Krum finished with style.' Al commented.

'How do you know?' Ron asked.

'Well every important shot and so on were registered, Dad got a copy and we saw it. Brother, Dad and Winry weren't so enthusiastic thou…' Al was cut off when the door opened. Draco Malfoy was standing in the door, Crabbe and Goyle by his side.

'If it isn't the Golden Trio of Gryffindor the Great.' He said ironically, he then noticed Al. 'And who are you, another Wonder Boy?' he asked grinning.

'No I'm a transfer-student from the U.S. and my Dad's a new teacher.' Al said bored. They all gaped at him. Then someone poked Malfoy on the shoulder.

'You're blocking the way, Blondie.' Ed said a threat in his eyes. 'Move now, "please" before I have to make you.' He added.

'How dare you filth, I will let you know that my father can…' Ed cut him off with a punch in the face.

'Yeah, yeah, Dad's this daddy's that. Fine then my Dad is the alchemy teacher, Dumbledore's old friend big deal you don't see me bragging about it. So shut it "please". And if you two don't want the same as you're friend, beat it.' Ed growled.

'_Ano…Edo that isn't General Mustang' _Winry laughed.

'_Wakatta, demo it felt good.'_ Ed said laughing and hugged Winry with an arm. They looked like they just stepped out of a picture. Hermione looked at them and blushed, the others did the same. Even some students from the other compartments who saw them blushed. _'I guess they're that way'_ Hermione thought. Ed and Winry didn't even notice, Al had just a hint of a blush on his face.

'So Al who are these people? No offence.' He added.

'Oh this is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.' Al said a tint of red still present on his cheeks. Really how can Ed and Winry be so oblivious? I mean people probably recognized them in New York and almost everywhere they went, how can they not notice…? Oh right they probably did but didn't let it bother them.

'Pleasure to meet you, my name is Edward Elric and this is Winry Rockbell, I'm guessing you met my little brother.'

'Yeah; it's a pleasure to meet you to Edward. I guess then that you also took a test. What year will you be in? Seventh?' Hermione asked.

'Wow Hermione you flatter me. But no I will be in fifth year. Winry as well. By the way what grade are you guys in?' he asked, he had taken an interest in them, it was obvious that Harry and Ron liked Winry and that Hermione liked him but still they were normal.

'We're in forth year like Alphonse' Hermione told him.

'That's nice. Anyway do you know where the teacher's compartment is? I got to find dad.' Ed said, bored.

'Yeah, just go ahead. Those are the first compartments.' Hermione said. A moment later Ed left, without saying good bye, pulling a helpless Winry along. A moment of silence. Alphonse chose to break the silence.

'Sorry about my brother, he's kind of anti-social but very nice once you get to know him.' He said.

'Yeah if he let's you.' Ron mumbled under his breath.

'Alphonse your brother and Winry seem familiar.' Hermione said. Harry thought where he could have seen them but he had no clue.

'You probably saw them in magazines and commercials. Oh they did a PV too so maybe there.' Al said and blushed after he realized that he spilled his brother's and Winry's secret.

'They are models?' Hermione asked enthusiastic while Ron just looked lost. He didn't understand what PV meant nor were there commercials in the wizard world.

'Yeah you might have heard them under the name "Ōgon no Tenshi" and "Kōri no joō-sama", which mean "Golden Angel" and "Ice Queen" in Japanese. In America they are known as the "Perfect Pair" seeing as they are perfect for each other.' Al said.

'Oh I heard of them. Even in Great Britain they appear almost every other week in the news. Oh and they did the PV for a singer. I think after the PV her popularity tripled. What PV was it?' Hermione asked.

'"Almost lover" by A Fine Frenzy. And yeah she is pretty popular now. Oh and they did a PV for R.A.D. So yeah they are very popular in the U.S.' Al stopped abruptly after he realized he was rambling. He blushed lightly. If this were an anime the girls who saw this would get hearts in their eyes and would faint from nosebleed. Sure Al wasn't a model but that wasn't because he didn't have the looks but because he was shy. This was perhaps the main reason he was sometimes jealous of his brother and Winry. They had the courage to stand in front of a camera and pose, but he was insecure and afraid of making a mistake. Sure he wasn't prettier than his brother and he didn't work-out as much or take diets and other things but he was still fairly above the norm, like Ron for example. He knew his brother was prettier than him and that he worked hard for this, well most of it was from being born beautiful but it was fine-tuned. Winry, well she worked out too but fairly less but she kept a steady diet. She also changed her attitude from reckless and fiery to calm and cold, well to most, that's how she got the "Ice Queen" title.

'What house are you in?' Hermione asked.

'I'm in Ravenclaw whilst brother and Winry are in Gryffindor.' Al said.

They talked for about an hour about random things, teachers and such. They asked Al if he knew about Harry being the Boy Who Lived. He said that sure he knew because he read about him in books.

'You're strange no offence Al.' Harry said happy that Al didn't go fan-boy on him.

'I live with two celebrities, besides I don't really like building someone's character by what is written in books. I want to know them first. Besides everyone says Ed and Win are quiet but I grew up with them and know for a fact that they are anything but.' Al answered truthfully and thought back at the times he watched his brother and Winry argue. Then he only shook his head and sighed now he was happy to remember them. 'Besides I know from first hand experience just how annoying it can be for someone to start acting all fan-ish. Anyway see you guys at the feast or if you have time you can come over to our compartment its nr. 24.'

'We'll see. So see you.' Hermione said as she watched him leave.

'Very smooth Hermione. He probably didn't even see the blush.' Ron teased.

'Look who's talking. What was the matter cat got your tongue or Winry?' she snapped back.

And so the rest of the ride was uneventful except the fact that Ron and Hermione argued all the way back and Harry went half mad.

Back with Edward, Winry and Al

'So brother did you find Dad?' Al asked.

'Well yeah but an idiot I think the Head Pig or whatever said I can't enter because its for teachers, Prefects and Head Pig and Head Bitch only.' Ed explained annoyed.

'Ed that's not what happened! Sure he was an ass but it's called Head Boy and Head Girl. Anyway he told us we can't enter without permission so we asked him to call out Dad. Of course he just said he doesn't listen to snobby brats commends so naturally Ed made a huge scandal and threatened him with physical harm. And then he just went in and called Dad. He told us to be polite and such and not try and make enemies and we told him what actually happened. Then he got angry and took 50 points from him. Anyway we're almost there as you can see so Ed please gather our stuff.' Winry finished taking a deep breath.

'Why do…' he stopped short when he saw Winry's glare. 'Fine.' He grumbled.

'Umm Ed I kind of maybe spilled your and Winry's secret. It was on accident I swear; Hermione was asking about you and I answered out of habit. I'm sorry brother so please don't kill me. I'll tell them to keep quiet about it. Please forgive me. I'm too young to die. Pleeeeaas…' He was cut off by a 'Al shut up already. Jeez!' Ed grumbled. 'I'm not mad it was bound to come out sooner or later thou I would have preferred later. It's alright just don't tell anyone else by accident.' Ed said and he received a big hug from his brother.

* * *

><p>AN" I know it was very Edwin butI like them. And yes if you spot implications they are most likely true. I hope the next one will be easier. Tell me if you want a sequel(?) or if you have any ideas. I know it's early and It kind of sucks right now but I am trying to improve. Oh and Winry calls Hohenheim dad because she feels as if he is her dad too.<p> 


End file.
